


Deflowering the Garden

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, Cum Inside, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Infidelity, PWP, Public Sex, Sex Work, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Kink, Virginity Kink, protitution, sex after marriage - Freeform, sex store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Hermione wanted to wait until marriage to finally have sex. Ron doesn't. But, agrees to her wish to not have sex with her until marriage.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley/OFC
Kudos: 63





	1. As Husband and Wife

Hermione was beat red. She stood there in front of her now Husband with only a small silk robe on. It barely covered her plump ass. She held on to it, hugging herself, afraid it’d revel too much if she let go. 

Ron laid in bed, naked, the sheet barely covering his obvious hard on. 

It was their first night as husband and wife and they were finally going to have sex. 

Ron has had sex before. 

Hermione has not. 

She stood there feeling exposed, feeling her husband’s gaze rake over her body. 

“C’mon Love, show me.” Ron yanked his cock through the sheet. “Show me all of you.” 

Throughout their relationship Hermione and Ron waited to have sex, and waited to do anything more than kissing. Hermione had asked that much of Ron and he obliged. 

But tonight was the night. 

Hermione took a deep breath in, dripping her silk robe onto the floor. 

“Turn around for me, babe.” 

Hermione slowly turned, allowing her husband to get an eye full of her curves. 

His eyes trailed down her beautiful face, to her round breasts, her perky nips, her stomach, her large plump ass, to her long legs. 

His cocky twitched in anticipation. What he could do to that hot body. What pleasures he could give her and what pleasures he would receive. 

It made things more exciting to Ron, knowing she was a virgin, that her first and last time will be with him. 

He bit his lower lip, his eyes lingered between her legs. Imagining how tight she’d be for him. 

Ron pulled away the covers, exposing his large thick cock. He grabbed it and slowly pulled at his cock. 

“Come here, let me make love to you.” 

Hermione slowly climbed onto the bed, straddling her husband. Ron pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. He sprinkled small kisses on her face, her neck. His hands slowly moving toward her ass. He squeezed her ass cheeks, hearing her gasp. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” 

He rolled them over so she was on her back and he was above her, between her legs. 

He continued to kiss her, while his hands continued to roam her body. He squeezed her breasts gently, his thumbs rolling over her erect nipples. 

Hermione stifled a moan. Her face even more red. 

Ron moved down so he was face to face with her lovely tits. He squeezed them, pushing them together so he could lick and nip at both nipples.  
He felt Hermione squirm beneath him. His cock rested on her pussy. 

He wanted to make this good for her. 

He continued to rub against her pussy with his hot shaft, as he ravished her nipples. Ron felt Hermione tense, she just had her first orgasm.

Ron let off her nipples with a pop. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth was slightly opened. 

He moved down her body, leaving a trail of kisses. He gently spread her legs, her virgin pussy now directly in his face. It was beautiful.

He licked his lips before attacking her clit with his tongue. Spelling out their names with his tongue. 

Hermione let out a loud shriek. Her body shook. 

Ron slowly licked up her pussy to her clit, sometimes flicking his tongue in and out of her pussy. She tasted delicious. She was so wet. 

The room filled with Hermione’s moans and whimpers, the sound of Ron eating her out was too much for Hermione, it only made her wetter. 

Ron slipped a finger inside her, his tongue flicking the clit. 

A second finger. He wiggles them, causing her to curl her toes and arch her back. 

Just wait until he got his cock in her. 

He pulls away just in time, Hermione started squirting as she screamed her climax. 

She covered her face with her hands, embarrassed that she just made such a big mess all over Ron. 

He silently laughed, pulling her hands away, he laid a gentle kiss on her lips. 

“Here comes the main course.” 

Ron lined up the head of his cock to her opening. Slowly sliding in. She gripped his arms tightly, leaving nail marks. 

Hermione held her breath as she felt her husband slowly push inside her. She felt her inner walls stretch around him. The head of his cock slowly move along the ridges. 

Ron stilled once he was completely inside her. She felt amazing. Virgins were the best. 

Ron took a deep breath in before he started to move. He watched her face, making sure she was alright. 

He gradually gained speed, making love to his wife.  
Making her moan and beg for more. He’d do anything for her. 

Hermione felt so sensitive down there. She could feel everything! Her eyes were closed, but she could feel her body reacting positively toward her Husband making love to her. 

She loved it. 

“I love you! I love you!” She’d scream, over and over. The head of his cock hitting the back of her vagina. 

“I love you too.” Ron bent down to kiss her again. 

Hermione wrapped her legs and arms around him. Wanting him deeper inside her. 

Ron thrusted into, feeling her walls tighten as she climaxed again. 

Ron picked up the pace, slamming into her. The room filling with the sound of skin slapping skin and the moans of his wife. 

Ron bit his lower lip, groaning, as he shoved his cock in as far as it could go, coming inside her. His balls tensed up and his cock pulsated. Causing Hermione’s body to spasm. 

He pulled out and pulled her close. 

Cuddling until they were ready to go again.


	2. Finding Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron went out to find ladies who would give him their virginity, since his fiance wouldn't.

Throughout Ron and Hermione’s relationship they never once did more than kissing, hand holding, and not-naked-cuddles. Hermione wanted to wait until marriage to have sex. 

However, Ron was a hot blooded Weasley. 

Sure, he loved that his wife wanted to stay a virgin until marriage. Virgins were especially attractive in his eyes. 

So throughout their relationship, Ron would sneak out to find an attractive virgin to deflower. 

One night at the local pub, he spotted a pretty young waitress. He muttered a charm and the tip of his concealed wand flowed white. 

A virgin. 

He gulped down the last of his drink. He called to her, charming her with words and light touches. 

She was a blushing mess as his hand lingered on her arse. Ron gently pulled her into a back room of the pub. 

Once the door was closed and silencing charms were in place, he pulled her into a kiss. His tongue asking permission to enter. The waitress opened her mouth, moaning. 

Ron’s hands lifted her skirt, getting a better handful of her ass cheeks. 

The girl pulled away, “wait, I’ve never done anything like this before…” 

Ron kissed along her neck, biting it. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” 

He shimmer down her panties, getting down on his knees. He lifted her leg over her shoulder. Burying his face in her virgin cunt, licking her clit, tasting her.   
The waitress moaned, her eyes rolling back. 

Ron felt her dainty hands on his head, her fingers grasping at his hair. She leaned her head back onto the wall, her eyes closed. Moaning loudly. 

Ron licked up as much as he could, she was dripping. He slowly moved his hand toward her cunt, slipping two fingers in. Wiggling it. 

The waitress yelped, "Ah! Sir!" 

Ron ignored her cry, fingering her pussy and teasing her clit with his tongue. Virgins had a whole different taste to them. 

Ron felt his cock throb in his pants. He couldn't wait to take her virginity. 

He gave her one last lick before he pulled away, standing. He quickly undid his pants, letting his cock spring out. The waitress was breathing hard, face red. 

Ron tugged on his dick, "Turn around and spread your legs." 

The waitress turned to face the wall, leaning forward, spreading her legs. 

Ron bit his lower lip, moaning at the sight. He lined up behind her. The tip of his cock teasing the outside of her pussy. 

"Hurry up.." the waitress whispered.

Ron slowly pushed in, reveling in her warm, tight, virgin pussy. She felt great. 

"Hnn…" The waitress moaned, “wow..”

Ron grunted in reply, starting to move. He gripped her hips tightly, “you feel so good!” 

The back room was soon filled with the waitress’s screams of pleasure. Ron thrusting his hips the right way causing her gasp and moan. 

He felt her tense, “Your first orgasm?” He teased, smirking. 

She didn’t answer, too lost in the pleasure.

He continued to fuck her, chasing after his own orgasm. 

“Hn! Here it comes!” He grunted, shoving in deep, his cock pulsating, coming inside her. 

—

Ron kissed his fiancé goodbye before She left for work. It was technically the weekend but Hermione had to go into the office. Ron secretly loved that Hermione had to go into the office on random weekends. She tended to be in the office for hours. 

Ron left the house soon after. 

Casually walking the streets, casting his special charm on any attractive witch that walked by. However, no such luck. Ron quickly decided that this route wasn't worth it. So, he decided to his one stop shop for sexual partners. 

The Squeaky Wand.   
The one stop shop to get your wand polished by a variety of wizards and witches. 

The Squeaky Wand was tucked away between two other buildings. Invisible to those under aged and those who weren't looking for the goods they provided. Ron looked both ways before opening the door to the shop. 

The lady at the counter didn't say a word, but handed Ron a book. The book listed who was all available at the time and their attributes. Ron scanned the pages, looking for a key word: virgin. There weren't many but this place always had at least a few. And usually the ones with the virgin tag meant they were new to the facility. Ron couldn't wait to give them their first business experience. 

He finally decided on a cute busty girl with a pixie haircut. Ron pointed to the one he wanted and was told the room number she was in. He nodded at the lady and went on his way. 

Ron entered the dimly lit room, the girl sat on the bed and waved at him. 

"Please be gentle, it's my first time." she gave him a small smile. 

"Of course." He stripped out of his outer wear, walking to her. Ron couldn't wait to take her virginity. He gently pushed her onto the bed, laying a gentle kiss on her lips. She eagerly kissed back. 

Ron made quick work of their clothes. His hands roaming her naked body, lingering on her plump breasts. 

He pulled away, "Ever give a titty fuck?" 

She shook her head, "No sir, but I'd be happy to give you one." ]

Ron climbed up over her, his legs on her sides, his long cock hovering over her tits. He lubed up and placed his cock between her breasts, "Squeeze your tits together, " he took her hands and placed them on the sides of her breasts. 

The girl did as he said, her large tits covering the shaft of his cock, the head peeking out. He grabbed onto her tits, slowly started to thrust his hips. Watching the head disappear and reappear from between her tits. 

"Fuckin' hot.." he muttered, teasing her nipples. He felt her squirm, her legs rubbing together. 

"You like it when I fuck your tits and tease your nips?" he asked, pinching her erect nips. 

She quickly nodded, her mouth slightly open. 

Ron took this opportunity to thrust deeper and shove the head of his cock into her mouth every time he thrusted inward. 

The girl moaned, looking up at him, licking at the head of his cock. 

All too soon, Ron stopped, he didn't want to come yet. Though, the idea of coming all over her face seemed like a wonderful idea. Ron moved downward between her legs. He gently spread them wide, admiring her dripping wet pussy. 

"Be gentle…" she reminded him. 

Ron only nodded, his cock throbbing. He wiped up some of her juices onto his fingers, using it as lube before sliding them inside her. 

She let out a soft moan, "Hnn…" 

Ron gradually fingered her faster. Watching her squirm and moan. The bed becoming soaked. 

The girl yelled her orgasm. Ron's hand was drench. Ron moved them so he was laying down and she was straddling him. 

"Ride me. Put my cock in your tight cunt." 

The girl nodded, rubbing her pussy on his shaft. Teasing the head of his cock before slowly impaling herself onto his dick. 

Ron moaned at the sight of his cock slowly disappearing inside her, her eyes were shut and her face was red. Ron gripped her hips, helping her down until they were touching. 

She sat there, adjusting to the feeling of being stretched. Ron felt her tighten around his cock, causing his to bite his lower lip and moan. 

"Move, love." 

The girl placed her hands on his chest and started to bounce on his cock. 

"Ah!..Ah!" Ron watched her tits bounce as she moved up and down. 

"You feel great! So tight!" I fucking love a virgin cunt!

Ron thrusted up when she went downward, causing her to get louder. He slammed her down onto his cock, coming inside her. 

The girl rolled off him, "Thank you for your business, sir." 

\--

Ron was home alone. 

He raced to the bedroom and dug through his belongings for his dark secret. His very special sex toy. A magical torso of a woman. Made of silicone, rubber, and whatnot. It had perky tits, a bubbly ass, and a cunt that could change diameter. Meaning, he can make her as tight as he wanted. 

Ron took out the lube in his dresser, quickly undressing, he rubbed himself to hardness. He tapped the toy with his wand, making the tightness of the toy's cunt to its highest setting: Virgin.

Ron moaned, jerking harder at his cock. He couldn't wait to just shove it in. Luckily, since it was a toy he was going to fuck, he didn't have to prepare her super tight cunt for his cock. Ron lined up the head of his dick at the toy's opening. 

He slowly pushed in, moaning at the feeling of the toy's walls around his dick, hugging him. It was so tight. He loved it. 

Ron had gotten this toy pretty early on in his and Hermione's relationship, since she wasn't going to put out until after she got married. So, every chance he got when he was completely alone, he would either go out to find a live virgin or stay home and fuck his toy virgin. 

Once he was balls deep, he wiggled, moaning. It felt like the toy was sucking him in with its tightness. 

Ron pulled all the way out before shoving his cock all the way back inside. 

"Ah.. Yes! So fucking tight!" He brutally fucked his toy. "Your virginity is mine." 

The toy's violently bounced as Ron continued to fuck it. 

"Gonna fucking stretch out your fuckin tight cunt until it's gapping!" 

Ron groaned, the toy making lewd sounds, the bed squeaked. 

"Yes!" he yelled, coming inside the toy, "Hn… yeah, you're not a fuckin' virgin anymore, love." 

He slowly pulled out and admired his work on the toy. It dripped come out of its now loose hole. Ron casually cleaned up his toy and himself before hiding his toy away once more, before his fiancé came home.


End file.
